


Jack and Sean

by Fangirl_In_Disguise



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, They're are two Jacks, how do you tag, whut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Disguise/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Disguise
Summary: Jack and Sean decide its time to reveal the truth to their friends and fans. How will Mark and the others take the news that Jack and Sean are not the same person, but are in fact identical twins. Will jack finally tell Mark he's had a crush on him since before they met? Or will Mark be angry because of their lies?





	1. Telling Matthias the plan

**Author's Note:**

> Its past midnight, so go easy on me please. I'll post more of this story soon.

“I wanna go this time but…” Jack started, looking at his legs. He was sitting cross legged on Sean's bed. Sean turned away from his spot at their computer, where he was editing one Jack's videos. They always edit the others videos so they don’t miss out on something the other said, in case it turned out to be significant later.

 

“You mean the panel?” Sean asked, giving Jack his full attention.

 

“Yeah…” Jack said looking up, then back down when Sean caught his eye.

 

“I know you like him,” Sean stated suddenly. Jack looked up, surprised. Sean rolled his eyes. “People wouldn't ship you guys so much if it weren’t so obvious,” he groaned, Jack was openly gay… just not to anyone outside their close friend and family in Ireland.

 

“Oh…”

 

“What do you mean ‘but’?” Sean asked, sighing.

 

“Huh?” Jack squinted at him.

 

“You said you wanted to go  _ but… _ ” Sean leaned forward. He noticed their hair was beginning to look different from each others again. Signe, Sean's girlfriend, was able to tell them apart easier because of it. She was one of the few people who could tell then apart at all, so it wasn't too worry some, but they've had some close calls before, and not having the same hair would just make it easier to tell.

 

“I don’t think I can lie to them anymore, especially Mark,” Jack said sadly. Sean didn’t like it when Jack acted sad. It reminded him of when Jack's depression had gotten to the point where he wanted to end his life. The only thing that kept him alive was when the two boys had started taking YouTube seriously. Sean's mind presented a solution to him, and he tried to push it away, but it was just too tempting.

 

“Then let's tell them,” Sean said, confidently. 

 

“What!?” Jack yelled. Whatever he had been expecting from Sean, it wasn't that.

 

“You heard me,” Sean smiled. “Were over 12 million subs, I think it's time to show them. We’ll  _ both _ go to the convention!” Jack looked euphoric at this point, and if Sean had doubted his plan before, he didn't now.

 

“Wait, who will make the videos while we’re gone?” Jack asked, his face scrunching up in thought. 

 

“We'll just have to make videos while we're there. and make a few today before we leave tomorrow,” Sean explained. Usually when one of them went to conventions, the other would just make all the videos while they were gone.

 

“Ooooh, Imma go tell Signe.” Jack said excitedly, jumping from the bed and out the door. Sean turned back to the computer and logged into his and Jack's skype, just as he was about to hit call, Signe and Jack walked in.

 

“I'm calling Matthias to let him know,” he clarified. The other two pulled up chairs on either side of him. Jack was clearly excited, and couldn't wait to tell someone else. 

 

“Hey Matthias,” The three of them greeted in usion.

 

“Oh hey, it's all three of you,” Matthias smiled. He was the only person  _ not _ in Ireland who knew that Jack and Sean were two people, after a very interesting skype call a year earlier where he was talking to Jack and Sean accidently appeared behind him. That had been a bitch to explain. They made sure not to do that again.

 

“We’re gonna tell mark were twins!” Sean explained, Jack pouted. 

 

“I was gonna say that,” he whined.

 

“That's why I said it first.” Sean laughed. Jack hit his arm, and he and Sean had started hitting each other until J-Fred appeared on the screen.

 

“Hey girls, stop fighti- WOAH!” he yelled, staring at the screen, everyone stared back. The twins looked horrified, even though they planned of revealing it to everyone within a week. “What? There's two Jack's,” he asked, looking like he was about to go into shock.

 

“Thank ye captin’ obvious,” Jack said, with a thick accent, still laughing nervously. Sean threw his head back and laughed. J-Fred looked astounded. “I'm Jack, he's sean,” He said, pointing between him and his identical twin.

 

“I am so confused,” J-Fred said, stressing each word. 

 

“We’re twins, I do the video that comes up at noon-”

 

“And i do the one that comes up at three!” Jack finished. J-Fred just looked more horrified as they continued. “Wow, it's a good thing we’re telling people now.”

 

“Excuse me,” J-Fred said before leaving frame. Matthias laughed.

 

“I should make sure he doesn't tell the whole internet, but does that mean you're both coming over here? At the same time?” Matthias asked.

 

“Yeperooni,” Jack said, smiling.

 

“Great, i've never seen you two in person at the same time, this'll be fun. Bye guys.”

 

“Bye Matthias!” The three Ireland citizens said, before the call ended. “Let's get packed up,” Jack said, full of excited energy, “The flights at noon tomorrow.”

 

“You guys haven't packed yet!?” Signe exclaimed. The twins looked at her guiltily.

 

“Noooo,” Sean said hesitantly to his girlfriend.

 

“Ugh,” she groaned. “I’ll help you guys pack.”

  
“Yes!” Jack yelled springing out of the room. His twin and Signe laughing as they followed behind him.


	2. Oh, Hey Amanda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda sees Jack and Sean together, and they have to find a way to avoid Bob and Mandy so they don't find out on accident.

Jack's jeg was bouncing up and down as Sean slept uncomfortably next to him. Jack couldn’t sleep, he was too worried, not only about how their fans were going to react, but how Mark was going to react. They never thought their channel would ever get  _ this _ far, ergo the lie get this big.But it did, and the brothers were ready to face the consequences to their actions.

 

Jack poked at his sleeping twin. Sean grumbled and turned more away, so Jack poked him again. “Not now Jack, the jet lag is already affecting me and were not even in LA yet.”

 

“What if he gets mad?” Jack asked. Sean sat up, he had already thought about this, and looked at his twin. Sean was definitely worried about how everyone would react. They shared the same friends, and although he didn’t crush on Mark like Jack did, he still cared deeply about the american.

 

“I don’t know,” He admitted. “We just have to hope they get over it,” Sean said. Jack had always looked up to Sean, and Sean was very aware of it. He was only 26 minutes older, but he had always been a big brother to Jack, even if they were about the same size.

 

“We should be landing in about 20 minutes,” Jack said shifting in his seat. They were going to get picked up from the airport by Matthias and J-Fred, then they were going to take them to the hotel they was staying in so they could catch up on each others lives. Mathias hadn’t seen Sean in six months, and hadn’t seen Jack since before he knew they were twins. It was interesting, telling him which one of them did which videos, and that it had actually been Sean who did the “Finish My Sentence” challenge.

 

Jack and Sean did about the same amount of videos with Mark, but it was almost always Jack who took his skype calls. Surprisingly, one of the first questions Matthias had asked them was if one of them had a crush on Mark. After telling him yes, and that Sean was straight and Jack was gay, Matthias explained that half the time he and their other friends thought he had a crush on Mark, and the other half he didn’t. “Which makes sense  **_now_ ** ,” he had exclaimed. Sean went on to explain that, Jack would act annoyed and would groan at Mark's “joke” flirting, while Sean would flirt right back, also joking. Even though Sean knew Mark's flirting wasn’t all just joking.

 

Because Sean had just told Jack the other day he knew he liked Mark, he hasn’t yet told Jack that he knew Mark likes him back. It was easy for him to tell. Jack rode Mark's flirting of as joking, or even wishful thinking, but Sean knew that flirting wasn’t for himself, so he could see it clearly.

 

The two green haired men, one in a blue sweatshirt and jeans (Jack), the other in a red shirt and jeans (Sean, even though they shared  _ all _ their clothing), both wearing beanies so they won’t get recognised by their colorful hair, walked several meters apart, so in the event one of them did get recognised, they won’t be seen together. But when the two spotted Matthias standing next to J-Fred, their backs turned, they smirked at each other. Quietly, they walked behind them and straightened up, Jack behind Matthias and Sean behind J-Fred. They both tapped on the other brothers shoulders. 

 

Matthias and J-Fred turned around, and J-Fred took a step back in shock while Matthias embraced the two Irishmen.

 

“Some part of me still didn’t believe it until now,” J-Fred said quietly. The other three laughed, and they walked swiftly. 

 

When Matthias’s car came into view, Jack sprinted forward. “SHOTGUN!” he yelled.

 

“NO FUCKIN’ WAY!” Sean shouted, sprinting after him. As the two fought over who should sit in front, they failed to notice J-Fred slidin into the driver's side before hopping over into the passenger seat. He knocked on the window and gestured for them to both get in the back, and after Jack gave him the bird, they all got seated in the car.

 

“Oh god, i wish you two weren't so identical,” Matthias said suddenly while stopped at a redlight.

 

“Why?” the twins asked in unison, not even fazed about talking at the same time anymore.

 

“Because identical twins are always in horror movies, and now whenever I look in the mirror I see you two,” Matthias said. Jack reached into Sean's bag and pulled out his glasses, putting them on.

 

“Better?” Sean asked.

 

“Yeah, a little,” Matthias responded. 

 

“Do you both need glasses?” J-Fred asked. Looking between Jack and Sean.

 

“No, Just me,” Jack said, smiling. J-Fred made a ‘Oh’ shape with his mouth before Matthias interrupted.

 

“Just to warn you two,” he started. “Bob and Mandy are also staying in this hotel, so watch your backs.”

 

“Okay, thanks Matthias,” Sean said, (or was it Jack? Matthias couldn’t tell the difference yet) They pulled up to the hotel, and true to his word, Mandy was standin at the snack bar by the counter. Jack quietly sprinted around the corner while Sean approached her. Matthias and J-Fred laughed at the twins before Matthias followed Jack, saying a quick hello to Mandy on his way to show Jack what room they would be staying in.

 

He had a feeling they weren't going to be able to hide for very long now that they were  **both** in America.

 

(Time Skip)

 

All was quiet. Matthias and J-Fred were asleep on their respective beds, and the Mcloughlin twins were snuggled up, passed out on the couch on the other side of the room they meant to go to their own room, but they were exhausted, and Matthias didn’t have the heart to wake them up. 

 

The first thing Matthias did when he woke up was take a picture of them, as one somehow ended up completely on top of the other during the night. The second thing he did, was freak out when he realized his wife was in bed with him, and Luna was in her baby pen on the floor. 

 

Normally, his wife and baby were the happiest sight to wake up to, but since it was practically impossible to come into the room without noticing the two on the couch, Matthias was left to wonder what Amanda had thought when she came in and saw them.

 

He wasn't going to have to wait long it seemed, for at that moment, Amanda turned over, sat up, and said, “Explain. Now.” Matthias threw a pillow at J-Fred, and when  _ he _ saw Amanda, he threw the pillow are Jack and Sean. The one on top of the other woke up, (Jack woke up) and said some incoherent swears to J-Fred.

 

“Oh hi Amanda,” he said calmly. “ **_Amanda_ ** !” Jack realized suddenly, and accidentally pushed Sean off the couch.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” Sean says, giving Jack a look. Jack defends himself by pointing to Amanda.

 

“Oh. Shit.” Sean says. “Man, we suck at this,” Jack nods.

 

“Is someone going to tell me whats going on here?” Amanda asks. Just then there was a knock at the door.

 

“Hey Matthias, is Jack there?” Bob asked from the other side of the door.

 

(Time Skip)

 

Sean hid in the bathroom while Jack and the others greeted Bob. They had quickly told Amanda the basics, and she made them promise to explain more later. After they were gone, Sean left to get something to eat at the snack bar while the others went down to breakfast. Jack had said he would bring him something later, but Sean was hungry  _ now _ .

 

“Oh, hi again Jack.” came a voice from behind him. He turned away from the snack bar, it was Mandy. “Have you seen Bob yet? He's at breakfast.” 

 

“Yeah? I saw him this morning,” Sean said, not exactly a lie. “Why aren't you at breakfast with him?” he asked, turning the attention from from himself. 

 

“Oh, my feet hurt this morning, I wanted to relax before tomorrow,” she replied. Referring to both the panel tomorrow and her pregnancy, which caused her feet to hurt. She and Bob were going to make the big announcement at the ‘Markiplier and Friends’ panel. 

 

“Same,” he said. “Minus the pregnant part of course,” he smiled, Mandy laughed. They sat down on a bench outside, enjoying the nice (not raining, Sean noted with a grin) weather, where they talked about anything that came to mind. About an hour after sitting down, Sean got a text from Jack saying he brought him bacon, but if he didn't come up within the next five minutes, he would eat it. “I should go,” he excused himself, and after a few more minutes, Mandy walked back to her own room, where she started looking for headache relievers. Bob arrived a few seconds later.

 

“It's so nice to see Jack again,” she commented, when she noticed him. 

 

“Yeah, he told me he ran into you last night,” Bob remarked.

 

“Yeah, and I saw him again this morning,” Mandy said, looking through her bag on the counter. “We talked outside for almost a whole hour,” Bob froze and looked at Mandy, puzzled. 

  
“That's impossible,” he said quietly. Mandy turned and gave him a questioning look. “You were still in bed when I went to breakfast with him and the others. And i just got back from dropping them off at their room. Jack didn’t leave our sight once. He couldn't’ve been with both of us...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, what do Bob and Mandy think now? Hehehe ;)


	3. Aw, Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McLoughlin twins have some explaining to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of doing homework...

Bob and Mandy knocked on Matthias’s room door. Something fishy was going on with Jack, and they were going to find out what. They heard someone lean up against the door to look through the peephole, then whisper to someone else in the room. Bob and Mandy looked at each other, then the door opened to reveal J-Fred.

 

Bob and Mandy knew J-Fred was a good liar, and they wondered if it was just coincidence that it was he who answered the door. “Where’s Jack?” Mandy demanded. Bob looked at her. On the way up the elevator, they agreed to be gentle about their suspicion, but it looks like Mandy's maternal instincts were kicking in.

 

“Jack's… um…” J-Fred stuttered, looking back into the room.

 

“J-Fred…” Mandy warned. Bob placed a hand on her arm, but before anyone could say anything else, a voice sounded from the end of the hallway.

 

“Bob! Mandy! How's it goin’ bros!” Felix appeared at the end of the hallway, walking towards Bob and Mandy.

 

“Felix! Thank god. We need a voice of reason,” Bob said. Felix stopped his approach.

 

“You've come to the wrong place, bro. Even I'm not dumb enough to take my own advice,” Felix warned.

 

“It's nothing like that, something…” Bob responded. “Something's up with Jack.”

 

“ **What** ?” Felix asked angrily. Something's wrong with his friend and  _ no one told him _ ?! “Move J-Fred,” Felix demanded when J-Fred blocked his entrance. Not knowing what to do anymore, J-Fred just stood there until Filix shoved him aside. Only to see Jack. Sitting at the island. Eating bacon.

 

“Oh, hey Felix. Whats up?” he asked innocently. Matthias was red faced and looked like he was going to pass out from holding his breath, which he was clearly doing.

 

“There's nothing wrong with Jack,” Felix accused, looking back at Bob and Mandy. Jack chose that moment to hand Sean, who was hiding at Jack's feet, a piece of bacon. Matthias had to turn away to keep from laughing. 

 

“How were you in two places at once this morning?” Mandy asked bluntly. Jack looked confused, Amanda pushed Matthias onto the balcony, where they couldn’t see him laughing. 

 

“I don’t know what yer talking about,” Jack said. “I went to breakfast with Bob, then had a snack outside with Mandy,” he explained. Bob and Mandy looked at each other skeptically, but Felix seemed to buy it. 

 

“Let's play Uno!” J-Fred proposed, holding up a deck of cards.

 

(Time Skip) 

 

They were on their fifth round of Uno whan Felix noticed it. At first he thought he was looking from the wrong angle, then the wrong arm, but after a while, he couldn’t find it anywhere on the Irishman, even though he was wearing short sleeves. 

 

“Where’s your tattoo?” he asked. Everyone at the counter simultaneously looked at Jack's arm, where a tattoo was supposed to be. Jack was silent for a few seconds, before he laughed.

 

“Ha ha, must’ve dropped it again,” he said disappearing under the counter. After a few moments of the sound of rustling clothing, Sean appeared, wearing the shirt Jack was just wearing. 

 

“Got it!” Sean exclaimed, showing his tattoo to Felix, Mandy, and Bob. Mandy had an ‘are you shitting me’ look, Felix looked like he had just been told he was father, and Bob looked like he was just told 2 + 2 = -34. 

 

Sean felt his face heating up. This week was a disaster so far, it honestly amazed him at this point that they weren't found out years ago, considering they’ve managed to accidentally reveal it to now five people in the  _ last week alone _ . Slowly, Sean put his arm down, as Jack slowly emerged from under the counter. His eyes flickered to J-Freds cards. “He's got all blues and one yellow,” he said. J-Fred threw his cards to the table, he was very competitive about card games, and chased Jack into the hallway. Everyone followed Jack and J-Fred down the hall. Except for Felix, Sean, and of course, baby Luna.

 

“ _ What _ ?” Felix says simply, in astonishment. Staring at Sean. 

 

“Oh, where do I even begin,” Sean replied, face still red. “I'm Sean, That was my twin Jack. we both make the videos, and Jack is super gay for Mark. Any questions?” he says in one breath.

 

“ _ What _ ?” Felix repeats. Sean sighs, and gets up to get Felix a glass of water, since he appeared to be in shock. It sort of worried him, thinking how Mark will definitely have a stronger reaction than the rest of them. He can only hope he won't be too upset, for Jack's sake more than his own.

 

(In the lobby)

 

Eventually Matthias manages to stop J-Fred from chasing Jack, and they all sat down on the sofas.

 

“What the fuck, Jack?” Bob asked.

 

“It's a long story,” Jack started. Bob stared at him in a ‘ _ I've got all day _ ’ sort of way. Jack let out a breath. “Okay… basically, the guy upstairs probably traumatizing Felix at the moment is my brother, Sean.”

 

“I thought your name was Sean?” Mandy asked.

 

“No, I'm Jack Samuel McLoughlin, he's Sean William McLoughlin.”

 

“Your middle name is Sam?” Matthias laughed. “Like Septiceye Sam?”

 

“Well, sort of. Remember the story behind our YouTube name, how I got an eye injury and my friend called me JackSepticEye?” they all nodded. “Well, that's not really the truth. Sean was the one to get the eye injury, and our friends called him SepticEye, so when they would call to the two of us from down the hallway, they would yell, ‘Hey, Jack! SepticEye!’ and eventually, since no one could tell us apart, they would just call us both JackSepticEye, make sense?” He finished.

 

“You're way better at explaining it than I am,” Sean said, sitting on the couch beside Jack, placing Luna in his twins lap.

 

“Aww! What a little cutie,” Jack cooed to the baby who giggled. “How's Felix?” he asked Sean.

 

“He's in denial,” Sean responded.

 

“What does  _ that _ mean?” Jack asked.

 

“He doesn’t want to admit there's two of us,” Sean said, smiling. 

 

“I'm telling Marzia!” came Felix’s voice from down the hall. Jack would have objected, to him telling Marzia right now, but Felix probably needed the moral support. 

 

Just then, Bob received a text from Wade. “Ryan, Wade, Matt, Mark, and Ken just landed, they want us to go out to dinner with them before tomorrow.” he said.

 

Jack and Sean looked at each other for several long seconds. “Oh, god, they do the thing.” Mandy said fondly.

 

“What thing?” they asked in usion.

 

“Holy shit that's creepy,” Felix said, approaching the group finally. The McLoughlin twins gave identical glares to both Felix and Mandy. 

 

“You do that twin thing where you seem like you're speaking telepathically with each other.” Bob supplied. 

 

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Jack said. “Which one of us is going to dinner with the others?” 

 

“Both of you,” Bob said.

 

“What!?” the twins chorused.

 

“You need to tell Mark the truth,” Bob explained, always the voice of reason.. 

 

“Yeah, Jack, you can’t admit you're in love with Mark until he realizes half the time you aren't... you.” Felix said.

 

Sean's eyes widened, and Jack glared at his brother before chasing him out the front door.

 

“What…?” J-Fred asked.

 

“Sean's straight, and dating Signe, but Jack's gay and in love with Mark,” Felix explained. The others just rolled their eyes.

 

“That explains  _ sooo _ much,” Amanda said.

 

(Time Skip)

 

Jack was pacing in circles at the Starbucks they were at, they were all waiting for Mark, Ryan, Matt, and Ken to arrive. Sean was outside, he was going to come in as soon as Jack explained everything to Mark and the others. His phone rang, and he quickly answered it. 

 

“Hey, Mark!” Jack said enthusiastically.

 

“Jack?” Mark said sounding confused. “Wha…”

 

“Where are you?” Jack asked. “Are you here yet?”

 

“Yeah...” Mark answered, unsure. “I can see you,” he said suddenly.

 

“Really?” Jack asked, looking around for bright red hair. “Where?”

 

“You’re… not talking on the phone,” Mark replied, hesitantly.

 

Oh.

  
**_OH! SHIT!_ **


	4. Mark's Not Too Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets Jack and Sean together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 2:00am and I have school tomorrow but I don't care...

“Relax, Mark,” Ryan said. “You’ll get to see your friends soon. And Jack too,” Matt, who was sitting behind them, snorted. Mark made sure Ken, who sitting beside Matt, and Wade who was sitting in front of them were actually asleep before responding.

 

“Fuck you,” he said simply, turning back to the window. He hadn’t meant for Matt and Ryan to find out that he had a crush on Jack. But that was harder to do now that he lived with them. He might even go as far to say he's in love with Jack, except for _one_ detail.

 

“I don't even know if I actually like him or not,” Mark said, turning back towards his roommates.

 

“Mark, we've seen the way you look at his when you're watching his videos when you think you're alone,” Ryan responded.

 

“I mean…” Mark started, seeking for a way to explain. “A lot of the time I _really_ feel like I like him, but then there are times where I feel like he's my best friend, and can’t imagine wanting him to be more than that.”

 

“But you _do_ think he's hot though,” Matt interrupted.

 

“Well duh, I have eyes,” Mark clarified. Matt and Ryan laughed, and Matt opened his mouth to make a witty remark, but he was interrupted by the announcement that their plane was just about to land.

 

“We’ll talk more about this later,” Ryan said, pointing to Mark, as Matt shook Ken awake. Mark reflected on his thoughts about Jack. He looked back on all the times they had seen each other in person. Some of those times he spent restraining himself from touching Jack, while others he didn’t need to, and just thought of Jack as his good friend. It never varied during the actual visits though, he spent the whole visit thinking one way or the other. At the end of each visit, he either had thoughts if hugging Jack goodbye, or kissing him and asking him to stay forever. He always did the first, though.

 

It was about 3:30ish pm when the plane _finally_ landed. Mark, Wade, Matt, Ryan, and Ken drove to their hotel, and Wade texted Bob asking if everyone was up for dinner before the panels tomorrow, when he got a reply, the five of them headed to the large Starbucks Bob said they would be at by 5:00.

 

As Mark got closer to the back entrance, he saw bright green hair right outside. Mark decided to call Jack and surprise him, but was extremely confused when he heard Jack answer without seeing him pull his phone to his ear.

 

“Hey, Mark!” he heard enthusiastically, as he watched the Jack, sipping a coffee.

 

“Jack?” he asked, dumbfounded. “Wha…”

 

“Where are you? Are you here yet?” Mark could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Yeah…” Mark replied, not sure what else to say. “I can see you,” he decided on, suddenly.

 

“Really?” Jack asked, still not on his phone from what Mark could see. “Where?”

 

“You're… not talking on the phone.”

 

There was a long moment of silence. By now, Matt, Ryan, Wade, and Ken figured out something was going on, and they waited anxiously for Jack's reply. But instead, Mark heard a clicking noise, signaling that Jack had hung up on him. Mark quickly approached the Jack standing outside.

 

Sean was not prepared to see Mark and the others yet, so he choked on his coffee. It was one of those chokes that made you cough for five minutes straight. So when Mark finally did reach him, he was unable to respond.

 

“You surprised me,” he managed to choke out, smiling, before he put down his drink on a table.

 

“What the hell, Jack?” Mark said, calm so far. “I was just talking to you on the phone, and I could see you out here, not on the phone.”

 

Sean, still coughing, looked alarmed for a moment. But the attention was drawn away from him when Ken made an ‘oof’ sound as someone ran into him, before he shrieked, loudly. Everyone, including Mark, looked to Ken at the noise. Only to see Jack next to him, looking panicked.

 

Marked looked to Sean, then back to Jack, then to Sean again, before settling his gaze on Felix, who was standing in the doorway because he followed Jack when he suddenly ran out.

 

“What _the_ **_fuck_ ** is going on?” Ryan demanded. Felix tried backing up into the Starbucks again.

 

“ _You_ stay where you are,” Sean yelled to him. Jack still looked like he was running 100% on adrenaline, so Sean had to be the one to explain this time. “We’re… twins.” Jack gave him a ‘ _bitch, really_ ’ face, but a moment later Mark grabbed each of the twins by an arm, and dragged them into the alley next to a nearby building.

 

Everyone else looked to Felix, he sighed. “Come on, we'll explain inside,” he said, gesturing for the group to follow him.

 

(In the Alley)

 

Mark, Jack discovered, was stronger than he looks. Which means he's pretty damn strong. He practically _threw_ Jack and Sean in front of him so they were facing him. Instead of talking he just glared at them. Jack crossed his arms, uncomfortable being the subject of Mark's glare for once, especially since Mark had good reason to be upset.

 

“So,” Sean started again, uneasy. “We both make the videos, and we just… didn’t know hot to tell people once we realized we were in too deep,” Mark glared harder.

 

Jack stepped forward. “Mark we’re sor-”

 

“I don't wanna hear it,” Mark yelled. “You should have told me earlier. You can’t deceive your friends like that!”

 

“We didn-” Sean tried, but was also interrupted.

 

“No! This is wrong! What are we supposed to do now? What the hell were you thinking?” Mark shouted, his face red. Sean flinched, Mark was one of his closest friends, he didn’t want him to be upset with them. Suddenly, Jack ran. He couldn't stand Mark being angry for one more second. Sean called out to him, but he didn't turn around.

 

“Nice going,” Sean said, looking back to Mark.

 

“Me?! It was _you two_ that did this, Jack.”

 

“Sean,” Sean corrected firmly.

 

“What?” Mark asked. He never used the name Sean for him or Jack.

 

“My name is Sean, _his_ name is Jack,” Sean said, pointing to the direction Jack took. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check up on _Jack_ ,” He started jogging the same direction, before pausing a second. “He’s gay, by the way. If it still matters.”

 

Mark looked up, eyes wide. ‘ _What....?’_

 

As Mark stood, now alone in the alley, he thought about the conversation that just took place. He knew he had every right to be mad, but had he been too harsh on his friends? Sean had looked really worried about Jack for a second, what was that about?

 

Mark really wished he wasn't allergic to alcohol right now.

 

(At The Hotel)

 

Sean raced to his and Jack's hotel room. Upon entering, he didn't see his brother anywhere, but he soon heard muffled sniffling coming from the bathroom.

 

_‘No, no, no, no,’_ He chanted in his head, rushing to the bathroom. It had never gotten extremely bad, but Jack _had_ hurt himself in the past, his depression was likely triggered because he had a hard time accepting the fact he was gay, and he felt guilty being different. Usually that was when he’d hurt himself, when he was feeling extremely guilty, which Sean was sure he was feeling now. He tried the doorknob, and unsurprisingly found it to be locked. Sean rapped his fist against the door. “Jack! It's me. Open the door! _Please_!” he paused, hoping to god for his twin to respond. When he heard the click of the door unlocking, his entire being filled with relief.

 

Sean didn’t waste a moment to push open the door. Jack was rubbing his red eyes, sitting on the toilet with the lid closed. Sean nealt in front of him, and pushed both the sleeves of his brothers sweatshirt up. He audibly let out a breath when he saw no marks on Jack's thin wrists. Even the scars he used to bear had faded completely by now.

  
Jack suddenly sank into Sean's arms, crying silently into his shoulder. Carrying Jack bridal style to the bed, Sean tucked him in before going to the door and placing the _‘do not disturb’_ sign on it. He hoped his friends knew it applied to them at the moment too. Jack cried himself to sleep that night. Sean stayed up late, listening to his brothers breathing, before he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if chapters go up a little slower, I don't have much time to write on weekdays, but I'll do my best.


	5. Marzia Helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. Thank you for being patient, I've been busy with homework. <3

Felix had just finished explaining the situation to Matt, Ryan, and Ken when he received the text from Mark, saying he was going back to the hotel to cool off.

 

“Alright,” he announced, focusing everyone's attention on him. “We all know it wasn’t right for Jack and Sean to lie to us, especially for that long. But we have a panel tomorrow, and unless we want to let down the fans, we’re gonna have to forgive and forget.”

 

“He's right,” Ken said. “I propose we do that by by making Mark and Jack fall in love.”

 

“Oh, Marzia said she’s coming over now, by the way,” Felix added. “So she’ll help too.”

 

“Alright guys,” J-Fred piped up. “We have the rest of today to conspire, and tomorrow until we leave for the panel at 5:00.”

 

Wade leaned forward, “So what’s the plan?”

 

(Time Skip)

 

Jack awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. Seeing it was only 7:00am, he decided if he was to be up this early, Sean should be too. Besides, they promised to call Signe.

 

“Sean,” Jack wined. “There's someone at the door.”

 

“Go answer it,” Sean said, turning the other way. Jack sighed and rolled out of bed. He stretched before heading to the door, opening it without looking through the peephole.

 

“Marzia!” he exclaimed. Marzia smiled.

 

“Hi. Where’s… Jack?” She asked unsure.

 

“I’m Jack,” Jack answered, confused.

 

“Well, where's your twin?” Sean poked his head out from behind the door. Marzia stared, not sure what to say now. “Can… can we talk?” she asked reluctantly.

 

“Sure,” Jack said, looking uncomfortable. The twins sat down on Sean's bed, and Marzia say on a seat opposite.

 

“You really upset Mark the other night,” Marzia started. 

 

“We didn’t mean for him to find out that way. We were going to tell him inside, then bring Sean in,” Jack explained. They talked for a while, when Marzia received a text from Felix.

 

Felix: Plan Septiplier is go

 

She quickly typed back a response, trying to not smile too much.

 

Marzia: We’ll be there soon

 

Putting her phone down, she turned back to the Irishmen. “Felix wants us to meet at the building where the panels will be,” she said innocently. Jack and Sean looked at each other.

 

“Both of us?” Jack asked.

  
“Mhhm,” Marzia confirmed. Lips sealed to her boyfriends predictable plan. The twins shrugged, then the three of them headed to the panels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just skimmed what I wrote this time so sorry if there's a spelling mistake or two.


	6. Really Its All Felix's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment you're locked in a room with your crush.

“Shit,” Felix realized. “How will we know which one to grab?”

 

(To Marzia, Jack, and Sean)

 

Marzia looked down at her phone at the text alert noise. She smiled to herself when she read what her boyfriend was asking. “Which one of you is which again?” she asked innocently, turning around to face the twins. “Just so I don’t mix you up.”

 

“I’m Sean,” Said the one in the Septiceye shirt. “And he’s Jack,” Sean said, pointing to the one in the grey sweatshirt.

 

“Okay, thanks.” She turned around again, and sent a quick text to Felix.

 

Marzia: Jack's the one in a grey sweatshirt.

 

Felix: Okay. Initiate phase 1.

 

Smiling, Marzia faced her two companions again. “I have to use the restroom, you two should go too so you don’t have to go later.” The twins shrugged and followed Marzia to the bathrooms. They were one person bathrooms. Jack walked into the men's bathroom, and Marzia walked into the women's. When Sean and Jack switched, Ken magically appeared from around the corner.

 

“Jack!” he whispered. “I have to show you something.”

 

“I’m waiting for Sean and Marzi-”

 

“They’ll catch up. Come on!” Ken dragged down the hall. Jack asked questions at first, but Ken didn’t answer. Suddenly, Ken pushed open a door, ran inside (still pulling Jack along), flung Jack into someone else’s arms, ran back out the door, and locked it behind himself, laughing hysterically.

 

“Mark,” Jack realized, backing away from the american.

 

“Oh. I see now,” Mark said.

 

“Yep,” came a voice from the other side of the door. It was Felix. “You two better kiss and make up before the panel starts tonight. Good luck!” 

 

“Felix, wait!” Jack said. He had a feeling Felix already left though. Instead of looking at the other occupant, Jack decided to look around the small room. The room Ken had oh-so-kindly pushed him into was dimly lit, by a lamp on a large desk in the corner. There was a table in the center, it looked like a simple meeting or conference room, Jack decided. Which meant he didn’t really have loads to keep his mind of Mark.

 

Mark, after realizing he had been staring at Jack while he surveyed the room, pulled out one of the many chairs lining the table. When Jack turned to face him, Mark motioned for him to sit in the chair next to him.

 

“I'd rather stand… if that alright,” Jack asked.

 

“Yeah, I guess that's fine,” He responded. “I uh…” Mark started, scratching the back of his neck, shifting in his chair. “I'm sorry for getting angry like that.” 

 

Jack shook his head vigorously. “No, it was our fault for not telling you earlier. You have a right to be mad.” It was obvious to the both of them that Jack was upset. Mark looked up at Jack, studying him. Jack felt like a bug in a jar. He shifted the weight on his feet uncomfortably.

 

“You are Jack right?” Mark asked. Jack had a feeling Mark wasn't telling him everything.

 

“Yeah,” Jack nodded. “Glasses,” he pointed to the frames on his face, “no tattoo,” he said, pulling up his sleeve.

  
Mark turned his head to the side and studied him. Jack fidgeted nervously again. Everything was moving so fast. Practically all their friends knew their secret, many of them also knew that he has unrequited feelings for Mark, and now here he was, at Mark's panel, locked in a room with Mark, who almost undoubtedly hates him now.   
  
Jack knew that tears were about to start welling up, so he turned his back and pretended to observe the room some more. He heard the harsh scratching of Marks chair as the older male stood up.   
  
"Listen, Jack," Mark stared. Jack crossed his arms over himself protectively, but to Mark it looked like Jack was being stubborn. He sighed, and continued. "What you and... Seán did was wrong. One your channel started growing you guys should have told everyone. Okay not even everyone, you could have at least told your friends." Mark stopped to take a breath. "You could have told me."   
  
Jack had silent tears streaming down his face right then, he wanted more than anything to have a razor right now. Last night he also wanted to cut, but he knew Seán would have been upset, and he thought maybe Mark could forgive them. Forgive  _ him _ . But from Jack's point of view, it now looks like Mark sees him as a bad person. He is a bad person, and deserves to be hurt. This was all his fault.   
  
"Jack? Jack are you even listening to me?" Mark pulled Jack's elbow so he would face him. His eyes went wide at the sight of Jack. His glasses were foggy, his nose was running, and he has tears dripping from his chin. Jack turned and bolted for the door, slamming his fists on it as violently as he could, Felix quickly unlocked the door, worried about what could have caused such a desperate pounding. Before he could react, Jack sprinted past him, and tore his way down the hall.   
  
"Jack wait!" Mark called. Felix gave him a questioning look. "Fuck you, this isn't something we can get over in a day," Mark said. He needed time to accept this. But every instinct in his body told him to run after the crying Irishman. He couldn't believe that he of all people made Jack cry, and it was breaking him. It was too late now, he'd never find Jack alone.   
  
(With Seán and Marzia)   
  
They'd been searching for Jack for a good ten minutes when they ran into a panicked looking group of people.   
  
"What's wrong?" Seán asked his friends.   
  
"...Well, we sort of tried to set Mark and Jack up..." J-Fred said.   
  
"...and?" Seán asked, there had to be more than that. The group looked among themselves. Seán and Jack were twins, so Seán deserved to know, and was probably the only one able to fix this. So in one breath, Ryan told Seán what their plan was, and how they saw Jack run by with tears streaming down his face.   
  
Seán's reaction was... well, nothing. He stared at them with a blank face and slack jaw. Voices could be heard approaching, clearly identifiable as Felix and Mark, arguing.   
  
"We're sorry, Seán," Matt mumbled, "We thought it would work..."   
  
Mark and Felix rounded the corner, Seán stalked toward them. Upon seeing Seán, Mark straightened. He stopped walking when they were a few feet away, planning on talking things out with Sean Jack wasn't there. Seán, however, didn't stop walking, he didn't stop until he crashed his fist straight into Mark's cheek, the collision echoing down the vast hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! <3 <3


	7. Sean Cleans Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean leaves to find his brother, hoping he's not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter included self harm, please be cautious when reading if you are sensitive to that!!!

Mark stumbled backwards, and Seán slammed him into the wall as hard as he could. Being shorter by a few inches didn't matter when you took self defense classes throughout your life. Ken and Ryan each quickly grabbed one of Seán's arms, pulling him away from Mark.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HIM!? D'FHÉADFADH SÉ A BHEITH MARBH FAOIN ANOIS! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Seán screamed. He snapped out of offense mode and struggled until he was free from Ken and Ryan, and he sprinted outside. Once there, Seán knew exactly where Jack must've gone. He hopped in a cab and told the driver the address to their hotel, he knows Jack most likely ran instead of taking a cab so hopefully he won't get there too far behind: get there too late.   
  
(With Mark and the group)   
  
Ryan and Matt chased in the direction Seán headed in, but it was hopeless for two mildly concerned people to outrun a man on an adrenaline high. They headed back to the rest of the group.   
  
Mark already had a gnarly bruise directly on his cheekbone, and a bloody nose to go with it. Thankfully nothing seemed broken or fractured, and his eye wasn't swelling up, so that was a good sign. The group was mostly silent, unsure how to feel or what to do. But something felt wrong to Mark. What had Seán meant when he said 'do you know what you've done?'   
  
"... I've never seen someone get punched before," Matthias said. No one responded. What the hell were they supposed to do now? They wanted to go find Jack and comfort their hurt friend, but they doubt their presence would be appreciated... especially Marks.   
  
Not wanting to stay in the building any longer, since people would be arriving soon, the group walked to a nearby park. They sat down at a long wooden picnic bench. Marks nose had stopped bleeding, but his bruise seemed to be getting bigger.   
  
"Maybe we should try talking to them?" Ken suggested. The group looked at Mark, with his black eye, and decided they should wait for Seán to cool off a bit.   
  
"Something's wrong," Mark said, standing up. "Everyone stay here, I'm going to find them." He started walking away, and Ryan got up, as if to follow, but Marzia grabbed his wrist.   
  
"Let him go," she said gently. "This is between the twins and Mark now. There's nothing we can do."   
  
(With Seán)   
  
Seán bolted up the hotel staircase, mumbling Irish prayers as he skipped over multiple steps. He took a left and stumbled a little before reaching the hotel room. He took out his keycard and struggled with it a few times before managing to get the door to open. He sprinted through, instinctively slamming the door behind him.   
  
Upon entering, he immediately ran to the bathroom, and tried the door.   
  
Locked.   
  
He smacked his palm on the door several times, keeping one hand on the door handle.   
  
"Jack! Open the door! Please!" He begged. He didn't sound demanding, or authoritative, he sounded broken and desperate. There were a few choked sobs from the inside of the bathroom, and Seán continued his assault on the door.   
  
"Jackson, please! Let me in!" Seán sobbed.   
  
"I'm sorry!" Jack cried. Sean's eyes went wide, Jack wasn't going to open the door. It was then that Seán realized he could hear the shower running.   
  
He backed away before slamming the full force of his body into the wooden barrier. He had to do this a few more times before the door finally gave, wooden splinters flying everywhere.   
  
Jack was sitting, fully clothed, in the tub. The shower was spraying water on him from above. He had his head resting between his knees, which were pulled up to his chest, and there was water well up to his waist.   
  
The water was orange.   
  
Seán dove into the bathroom, uncaring if he slipped from the wet flooring. He reached into the tub and wrapped his arms around his twin, and realized with a jolt how freezing the water was. He pulled Jack from the tub, and shut the water off. Jack sat on the floor, his arms pulled close to his stomach. Seán turned to him, and saw red stains all over his sweatshirt.    
  
"Let me see them," Seán said gently, placing his hands on Jack's elbows. He was sitting directly in front of his twin on the bathroom floor, his jeans getting soaked from the water puddled on the bathrooms floor.   
  
"Jackson, please," Seán said. Using Jack's full name always had an effect on the younger, especially since no one outside his family used it.   
  
Jack's arms went limp, allowing Seán to put them away from his stomach. Seán started crying at the sight of his brothers arms. None of the cuts were deep enough to require serious medical attention; the worrying amount of blood was caused by how many cuts there were.   
  
From the base of his hands, to the crook of his elbows were cross-hatchings of cuts, many of which were still dribbling blood. Seán pulled his brother into his arms and kissed the crown of his head.   
  
"It's okay, Jack, you'll be okay, I'm here, I'm here," Seán whispered into his ear. After Jack had calmed down a bit, Seán got to work.   
  
Towels were put allover the floor, and a thick warm blanket was wrapped tightly around Jack, (it was Seán's blanket that he brought from Ireland so he wouldn't get home sick), Jack was pressing a shirt to each arm (they didn't want to bloody the hotels towels), and Seán was blow drying Jack's hair in an attempt to warm him up (and he also knew for a fact that hands in Jack’s hair really calmed him down).   
  
"...I'm sorry," Jack croaked, a few tears falling from his eyes. Seán knelt in front of him and pointed to his own face.   
  
"Jack, Look at me," he commanded. Jack meekly followed the order. "This is not your fault, I am not mad at you." Jack nodded, believing his brother. As much as he blamed himself for everything, he knew Seán didn't, because they can always tell when the other is lying. Seán went back to drying his hair before he helped his brother dry off the rest of himself and change into a pair of comfy pajamas.   
  
Seán would not be allowing either of them to go to the panel that night. Jack needed to be cared for; and Sean needed to care for him.   
  
  
After Jack was dressed in a grey t-shirt and red flannel pants, and was sitting on one of the beds, Seán started dressing and banging the cuts on his arm, which had thankfully stopped their bleeding.    
  
Jack looked down at his arms, both were completely wrapped, and didn't hurt nearly as much as he would have expected. "I'm going to get you something to eat from downstairs, will you be okay for a few minutes?" Seán asked, gently. Jack nodded, not making eye contact. "Hey," Seán said firmly, grabbing his chin and looking into his eyes. "I'll be back soon, 'kay?" He asked.   
  
"Okay," Jack whispered, giving his twin a small, sad smile. Seán climbed off the bed, and Jack heard him close the door gently behind him. He laid back and stared at the ceiling. He knows he lost his mind for a few minutes, and he knew it was caused by a panic attack, he hoped he would be okay. He really regrets hurting himself, he hated seeing Seán cry, and knew Signe would cry too. They'll probably spend a few days with their parents once they get back to Ireland, which, knowing Seán, he's probably already planning on leaving in the morning.   
  
Jack looked at the digital clock on the bedside table, it read 1:46. Jack doubts Seán knew it was lunchtime, he only went to get food because he wanted Jack to eat sugary food to help his body make more blood, like he did when they were younger.   
  
'Gahh I'm so stupid!' Jack thought to himself, putting his hands over his eyes. He hadn't cut in six years, since he was 21, and he went and blew it. The next few months will undoubtedly be just his family watching him like a hawk, but he understands their worry so he doesn't blame them. He's actually very glad, he knows he'll have to face Mark and the others soon again, and he doesn't want to fall back into old habits. So yes, he's willing to accept his family's help.   
  
A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. 'Idiot for his keycard,' Jack thought to himself, smiling. He slid out from the bed, and stretched a little before heading to the door. He reached out his bandaged arm and turned the door handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I love all feedback!


	8. Signe To The Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signe comforts Jack, and Marks has a revolutionary discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man do I hate naming chapters...

"Oh my god," Jack sobbed, falling into the arms of the person at the door; despite them being several inches shorter than himself.   
  
"Seán said you could use a friend," Signe whispered, squeezing her boyfriends brother tightly. Jack cried silently as she somehow guided them back to the bed without breaking the embrace.   
  
"He said you had a rough night last night, and asked if I could come," Signe explained. She ran her hand lightly over the bandage, careful not to agitate the cuts. "He said you didn't hurt yourself," she whispered. It wasn't said as a question, but the question was still there.   
  
"I... I had an even worse morning," Jack sniffled. Despite that they were friends, she had been very maternal towards Jack from the start. Something that made Seán fall in love with her even more. She was also one of the few people who could easily tell them apart. She still got it wrong sometimes of course, but not nearly as often as the rest of the people who knew them. Most identical twins had a few differences to them, anyone who's watched Zack and Cody knows that after a few episodes they're clearly different looking, but Seán and Jack were somewhat more identical than most, only those closest to them knew the small differences.   
  
Jack told Signe everything, he trusted her more than he trusted some of his family. Recently, he had walked up to Seán and said "Mura bhfuil tú a mholadh go luath beidh mé é a dhéanamh ar do shon," in Irish. This translates to "If you do not propose soon, I'll do for you." He did not say it in English because Signe was sitting right there, and she didn't understand Irish.    
  
Seán had laughed, and responded, "Bhí mé ag pleanáil ar nuair a chuaigh muid go dtí mamaí agus dads le haghaidh na Nollag," (I was planning to when we go to mom and dads for Christmas). Signe had grumbled something about speaking in English, and the boys just laughed, Seán giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Jack?" Came a voice from a few feet away; apparently they had forgotten to shut the door. Mark stood there, eyebrows drawn together, likely because he hadn't expected to see Signe. If Jack hadn't frantically shoved his banded arms behind his back, it might not have been so obvious. Marks face fell, and Jack had never seen someone more shocked and hurt. Before anyone could say anything, Mark lurched away as someone yanked on the back of his shirt collar. Seán practically threw the man out the door, slamming it behind him.   
  
"Careful babe," Signe said, surprisingly calm. "Don't break another door."   
  
Jack giggled, looking at the bathroom doorway, which was obviously damaged from Sean's assault... they were going to have to pay for that. Seán let out a small breath at the sound off his twins laugh, realizing that Jack could definitely get past this. Seán walked over to the counter where he had thrown a few plastic containers of food, giving Jack a BLT, as well as some sugary snacks from a vending machine.   
  
After they were done eating, they watched a few episodes of cartoons on Cartoon Network, before Jack managed to doze off, exhausted from the days events.   
  
"Seán," Signe drew out. Seán froze at her tone of voice. "Why are your knuckles bruised?" He looked down at his hand, and sure enough, red and purple were painted onto his knuckles.   
  
"... did you," he started, unsure how she would react. "... did you not see the bruise on Mark's face?" Signe looked at the wall, thinking back to when Mark had appeared out of nowhere. The curtains had been closed, and Mark had been standing in a section of the room where the single lamp lighting hadn't reached very well, making one side of his face susceptible to shadows.   
  
"I guess not," she responded. "Does Jack know you hit him?"   
  
"I don't think so," Seán said, suprised she wasn't upset with him. "He probably would have gotten mad at me." And it was true, despite how upset Jack was with Mark, he would have could never him harm. The only reason ha hadn't complained when Seán threw him from the room was because he didn't want to face him quite yet, not so soon after hurting himself.   
  
"We're going to be staying with our parents for a few weeks," Seán said to Signe, who nodded in agreement. He pulled out his phone; he had quite a lot of explaining to do.   
  
(In Mark's hotel room)   
  
Mark was pacing wildly, constantly running a hand through his hair. His thoughts were running wild. Had Jack really hurt himself? Because of _him_? It couldn't be, that's just not a possibility. But it all added up in the end.   
  
Mark collapsed onto his bed, his head falling into his hands. He let out a shuddered breath, trying to fight off tears. He had just let out a pained moan when he felt his phone vibrate.   
  
Felix: You might wanna check Jack/Seán's twitter...   
  
Mark pulled up his twitter app and looked for Jack's account, anxious to see what he would read.   
  
@Jack_Septic_Eye   
I'm feeling extremely under the weather, and unfortunately won't be able to make it to the panel today :(   
  
Several people had already replied, expressing their sadness, and wishing him to get well soon. Mark felt overwhelmingly guilty, and realized then and there that he would make it up to _both_ of them, and he would do everything in his power to fix what he had done.   
  
Mark still remembers the feeling of his heart shattering at the sight of Jack's bandaged arms, wanting more than anything to hold Jack in his arms and make him promise to never hurt himself again.   
  
Mark had wondered briefly if the act had been a suicide attempt, and if he should be panicking for Jack's safety; but after having reviewed the facts, and remembering Sean's reaction back when he had punched him, Mark realized with pain that Seán had known this would happen. This must not have been the first time Jack has harmed himself, and Mark feels his heart shattering further at the realization.   
  
Mark received another text from Felix.   
  
Felix: The panels starting in less than an hour... you might wanna come...   
  
Mark took a deep breath, standing up.   
  
Mark: I'll be there in 10 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was a little shorter, please tell me if you liked it!


	9. Bring Twizzlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks very very conflicted.

The whole panel felt wrong. They clarified for those who didn't see the tweet why Jack/Seán wasn't there, but even that was a lie. The whole time, Mark felt sick. When he’d smile his lips would ache, his voice felt like it wasn't his, and whenever he laughed he felt like sobbing. The bruise on his cheek was buzzing and he didn't dare touch it in fear of wiping off the makeup Marzia let him borrow.   
  
If the audience noticed anything wrong, they would making up excuses, like nerves and excitement and uncertainty. The last half hour was left open for the audience to ask questions, and while Mark typically loved interacting with his fans, every question felt like another nail in his shoes, keeping him there.   
  
"Hi!" Said a small girl in a purple sweater. "So, um," she stuttered. "I was wondering if later Jack would be well enough to join you guys again for the rest of the events, and you know, if we'd get to see him as well?"   
  
Mark kicked his shoe on the ground, thinking of a well worded response. "Well, ah," he began. "Really only time will tell. And ah, it really just depends on how they feel later and- yeah. But uh I really hope he feels better soon so he can join us," Mark said truthfully. He felt his friend's eyes snap to him when he accidentally said "they" instead of "he", but thankfully the audience didn't seem to take note, likely thinking it was a simple speech mistake.   
  
"Oh," Bob interrupted, noticing a director signaling them to wrap it up. "Looks like it's about time to go guys."   
  
"Well, I think this went well, right guys?" Mark asked, feeling the urge to pull his hair from the roots. The audience cheered, and the group bid their adieus, waving and smiling. Mark began walking away as soon as they were off the stage.   
  
"Mark, wait up," Felix called, "Is something wrong? You look like you're in a hurry." He tilted his head to the side, waiting for Mark's response.

 

Mark was beyond conflicted. On the one hand, Jacks self harming was a personal matter between him and whomever he chooses to tell, and therefore it was not Mark's place to blab about it to their mutual friends, but on the other hand, he desperately wanted someone's advice on what to do.   
  
"I just... I'm still... conflicted about this whole... Jack and Seán being separate people and all," Mark replied, he decided it would be too hard to explain everything to Felix, as well as the fact that he wanted to respect Jack's privacy. Despite how serious self harm is, Mark doubted Sean would let anything happen to his brother.   
  
"Conflicted... in what way?" Felix asked cautiously. "Do you... like Jack? Ya know, like in a relationship type wa-"   
  
"No- I mean- I don't know!" Mark exclaimed, before rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. That was a completely different matter that he wasn't ready to dig into.   
  
"Are... you two okay over here?" Wade asked docilely, approaching his distressed friends.   
  
"Yeah, I just," Mark sighed. "I just need to sleep on it." He proceeded to exit the backstage area, ignoring Felix's half attempted yell of his name.   
  
As soon as Mark inhaled the crisp city air, he decided to walk around to clear his head a little before he would collapse into slumber. Maybe he could grab some snacks at a convenience store.   
  
As he was looking through the candy aisle, debating weather to get gummy worms or skittles when he received a text from Matthias.   
  
Matthias: hey, how are you doing? Felix said you weren't feeling well   
  
Mark inhaled deeply before replying.   
  
Mark: Yeah, just a little overwhelmed is all, I'm feeling better now.   
  
Matthias: where are you? I knocked on your room door but you didn't answer?   
  
Mark: I went for a walk, I'm buying snacks right now, do you want anything?   
  
A text came in from J-Fred, who Mark assumed was reading over Matthias's shoulder.   
  
J-Fred: bring twizzlers!!!

 

Mark rolled his eyes.   
  


\-----Time Skip-----   
  
Mark stretched as he became aware of his surroundings. Once again it had been hard for him to get a decent sleep, and he didn't remember any of his dreams. He looked at his phone to check the time.    
  
8:33am   
  
It was a little earlier than he normally woke up, but that was to be expected when one went to bed early. He knew Wade and Molly were often up at that time and decided to ask if they would go get breakfast down the hall with him. Wade replied to his text almost immediately saying he just needed to shower and he could be down in 30 minutes. Mark sent a quick confirmation before getting out of bed and putting on his pants. He heard a buzzing coming from the nightstand, and discovered it was a call from Amy, his close friend and current dog-sitter.   
  
"Hey Amy, what's up?" He asked cheerfully.   
  
"Not much, but Chica's been moping around and whining at the door. I think she really wants you to come home," the girl laughed. Mark smiled, he missed his puppy, especially since she’s always there to comfort him when he's upset.   
  
"Put the phone on speaker, I wanna talk to her," Mark said.   
  
"Haha, okay," Amy said, "Chica it's your dad!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Hey Chica girl," Mark drawled out, talking in a higher pitched voice. "Do you miss me? I miss you," he stated. He heated Amy laughing in the background.   
  
"She looks really confused," Amy said. "She's looking around the room for you."   
  
"Aww, well give her some belly rubs from me. I gotta go I'm having breakfast with Wade and Molly."   
  
"Oh, okay! Tell them I said hi!"   
  
"Kay, I will, bye,"   
  
"Bye." There was a beep as she hung up the phone, and Mark got up to leave the room. He wouldn't bother to conceal the bruise on his cheek as long as they were staying in the hotel.   
  
As he stepped out of the doorway he collided right into Matt and Ryan.   
  
"Breakfast?" Matt inquired, brows raised.   
  
"Yep, Wade and Molly too," Mark replied.   
  
"Sweet," Ryan commented. The group walked down the hall together, talking about maybe making another whisper challenge video while they were stuck in the hotel. The three were all on the 1st floor while the rest of the group were on the 2nd, so it wasn't a surprise that they reached the breakfast room first.   
  
They decided to not wait for the others before grabbing food, as to not crowd the serving tables; they weren't the only people occupying the hotel after all. In the small room was a family with at least four kids (and half of them had fallen asleep, while the baby painted figures into spilled pancake syrup), an old foreign man talking with a young couple in the corner, and a very pregnant woman in her candy-clad pajamas was on the phone while wolfing down scrambled eggs and sausage.   
  
Mark smiled at the scene, a hotel was the perfect place to see real diversity. It was also a good place where you didn't have to worry about how people saw you, because given that you're both in a hotel, it stands to reason that both of you don't live in the area, and will likely never see each other again. Thanks to that logic was why Mark wasn't worried about the bruise smeared on his cheekbone being seen.   
  
There was a very nice selection of food so Mark filled his plate with a toasted cream cheese bagel and a small bowl of fruit, as well as an apple. His two companions followed suit before heading to one of the larger tables, anticipating the arrival of Wade and Molly. It didn't take long for the two to appear and join the small group in small talk while eating.   
  
Suddenly a frantic looking Felix jumped through the doorway before stopping abruptly, his shoes squeaking on the floor. The noise turned a few heads but most were too interested in finishing their breakfast to bother with questioning the man's actions. Felix casually scurried over to the table that held his friends, and placed his hands on it while leaning forward.   
  
"Felix, what's wrong?" Ryan asked concerned. There was clearly something bothering the blonde.   
  
"Jack and Seán are gone," he stated firmly.   
  
"...what?" Mark inquired astonishingly.   
  
"They checked out of the hotel earlier, I asked the front desk," he explained. "They're gone.”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think <3


	10. Felix The Wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Signe decide to go home to Ireland, while the guys back at the hotel have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and sweet... unlike me.

Seán has said that he would be the one to contact their parents, but considering he and Jack were both dead asleep on either side of Signe, the airplane noises having some weird effect on the two of them, she decided she would do it herself to save him the time. She contacted the twins’ father, knowing he’d take it better than his wife, and would be the best person to break the news to her. Thankfully both of them adored her, always making very non-subtle insinuations about furthering her relationship with Seán to whatever the next level they had yet to cross. Seán would always put his face in his hands, a blush she found adorable painted on his cheeks. Jack was no help, making even less subtle comments like “have you two fucked yet?”.That one had earned him a chase-and-tackle courtesy Seán. She thinks their brother Malcolm has it on video somewhere.   
  
Speaking of Malcolm, she decided to let him know the situation as well. She knew the McLoughlin's were a close family, and would all be there to support Jack, even if they couldn’t be there in person, they would find a way. Since Malcolm lived somewhat nearby his parents, she knew he’d like to know the situation so he could drop by and see Jack himself. Besides, he was the only one who would openly agree with Seán’s decision to sucker-punch Mark in the face. They would have a calm but passionate conversation about it, Malcolm backing Seán, and their parents would scold him but would leave it at that. Maybe bringing it up in the future as leverage, but nothing else would come of it in the following weeks to come, she was sure.   
  
The pretty flight attendant with a blazing smile and yellow hair announced that the plane was landing and for everyone to prepare themselves to leave. Signe turned to her right towards Seán, who was in the aisle seat. She she placed a hand and her chin on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.   
  
“It time to wake up, babe,” she mumbled. He turned his head to her and opened his eyes a bit before stretching, and readjusting the red baseball cap he wore to keep his green hair under wraps.   
  
“What time is it?” He asked, sleep still gracing his voice.   
  
“5:23,” She said, looking down at her watch. Seán nodded before suddenly he became more aware.    
  
“I 'ave to text Ma and Dad!” He exclaimed quietly, aware the Jack was still sound asleep against the planes window.   
  
“I already did that; Malcolm too,” Signe said calmly. Seán smiled at her. Sometimes he wonders what he did to deserve such a kind and intelligent woman.   
  
“You don’t deserve her,” Jack stated as he stretched, a few joints popping, making Signe cringe. Seán gave Jack a glare, but he ruined it by smirking as well, just happy Jack had it in him to be a smartass.   
  
“Oh hey, we’re landing,” Seán realized, catching sight of the airport out Jack’s window. Jack and Signe turned to look out as well, Signe sighing internally at the at the gentle rain that was just barely visible as it bounced off the window.    
  
“Yup, definitely Ireland,” she deadpanned. Jack and Seán exchanged identical smiles.   
  
  
~~•Line Break•~~   
  
  
“Guys, I can see a ring forming in the carpet,” Felix “whispered”. Mark paused his incessant pacing for just long enough to send Felix a look that said his comment was in no way appreciated. His arms were folded over his dark grey sweatshirt, with blue drawstrings and sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He was constantly pulling at the collar of the sweatshirt, despite it being clearly lose enough to be comfortable.   
  
Wade and Molly sat at the small island in the makeshift kitchen, while Ryan sat back in a small chair beside the tv, and Mat, Ken (who had been the one to ask Felix where Jack and Seán were that morning), and Felix were sat in various positions on the large bed.    
  
“This is my fault,” Mark said, the first statement for him to make since the group had filed back to his room so they could talk in private.   
  
“Oh yeah a hundred percent,” Felix replied. Everyone in the room looked alarmed, including Mark, at the blunt statement. “What? _You’re_ the one who said it; and quite frankly- it’s true!” Felix continued, sliding off the bed. “Look, Mark. Sean and Jack were in the wrong for hiding this for so long, and it is something that we have a right to feel hurt and get upset about, but they were going to let us down easy. It’s just hard to wait for the right moment when they’re in the same hotel. It's not like they did this to hurt us, it just got so routine and they didn't know how to tell us.”   
  
Ken interrupted. “It probably wasn’t such a good idea to do it right before a panel though.”   
  
“Seán told me they wanted to tell you properly, in person. It’s not that often we’re all here in one place,” Felix explained. The others nodded in agreement. Mark had been calmly listening to what Felix was saying, feeling more and more conflicted. “Besides, like I said, it was too hard for them to wait for the right moment to tell us.” Felix restated. “Mark,” he he said, putting his hands together. Mark looked at Felix in the face, the two of them standing just over a foot apart. “I know it’s painful, especially since you care so much about them, but they care just as much about you, and I know it hurt both of them to see you get so upset. All of us are going to have to make up with them eventually, but it’s going to have to start with you.”    
  
Felix had bouts of extreme level-headedness, that some would dare call wisdom. This was one of those times. After his spiel, everyone in the room was on the same page. Mark sighed, in utter emotional defeat. “You’re right; as usual.” Mark said, smiling fondly at his friend.    
  
“Okay, good,” Felix grinned. “Plan B was going to be making your eyes match.” The mood was instantly lightened as several chuckles were heard, and the weight of dread was momentarily lifted.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never...


End file.
